halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan-53
Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. Something... Some IP user just came up to me and made some statements about you and the others...Little_Missy - 07:07, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I believe someone is jealous of you and tried to ruin your reputation...oh well. Since it is an IP user, I pretty much ignore most of the information...Little_Missy - 08:35, 24 July 2008 (UTC) As far as I know, the RP has not yet started. However, if you follow the Battle of Kanna, the RP, I think you're in the right path...The fanon could have some extension... Little_Missy - 09:11, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Well the first RP, The Battle of Kanna is coming up soon, so check the page on that details. However if you are going to participate, please, for the love of god, check your spelling and check your grammar, or get somebody else to. No, I don't. I'm playing this game, SI. Its kinda cool but tends to be kinda annoying after loosing a few battles...Little_Missy - 14:49, 24 July 2008 (UTC) SI is SpaceInvasion. I'm always there whenever I'm not on HaloFanon or Halopedia. Also, I'm a leader of an Alliance... :D Subtank is my chosen name because...well, it was suppose to be a Halo Clan name. The Clan was called SubNAMEHERE. Thus, I joined, SubTank. Months later, the clan was disbanded and I stayed with the name...Subtank... Cool story huh...Little_Missy - 15:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, It's free. Also, you can find me there with the same name.. :D Account GO here and click on register. From there, search for SpaceInvasion and you're in!!Little_Missy - 15:19, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I don't think you're ban. Might be browser problem...Little_Missy - 13:51, 25 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Brute Chieftan Thanks for the compliment! My pic is pretty unique, 'cos I've only ever seen it with me. Your profile pic is familiar, and pretty rockin' awesome. About the Brute dude, I'm not the one to ask. I personally think that there aren't enough chieftans, but you should double check with Ajax. He's in charge of the program. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 20:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Breaking Canon Yes, unfortunately, that is indeed breaking canon. You may want to consider using the "alternate" article tag, and writing the story as an alternate universe one. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Actually, it's exactly because of Star Wars fanon that we hold our canon-friendliness rule. Star Wars is designed to be a sort of open-ended universe, Halo is not. Star Wars fiction is larger, looser and more fantastical, Halo fiction is small, semi-realistice, and limited. Plus, non-canon entries just confuse our readers/members. If this is going to be a great bone of contention, then I'd either suggest: #Using the "Alternate" banner for your pages, #Rethinking your ideas for stories, OR, If you absolutely cannot stand either of those options, 3. Leaving the site. Let me know if you have any more comments, complaints, compliments, or suggestions. Warm Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:20, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah. Look at Template:Alternate, or some such name... As for your Spartan article, I'd suggest looking at the following pages for reference on how to make a great super-soldier: SPARTAN-144, SPARTAN-013 (Ajax 013), and SPARTAN-091. All of these Spartans were listed as "Community Favorites." I'll let you discover why. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) subtanks talk(image) you asked for full scout armor...I can get u a pic but 1st question dose it have 2 be art or can it be a pic from halo3 if halo3 I'll make it EPIC P Terrova 09:51, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ok i got the pics ill upload them on imageshack then post the links then you can do what you will with them. *EDIT image shack isnt working ill just put it up on somthing else P Terrova 04:25, 30 July 2008 (UTC) for some reason i cant upload the pics on image shack so ill just give you the derect link to them on my Bnet profile. http://www.bungie.net/stats/Halo3/Screenshots.aspx?gamertag=Terrova just get the 1st 7 pic there the 1s i made 4 u P Terrova 01:17, 31 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Canon If Indigo team is indeed spartans, than yes, it is breaking canon. Most of the recruits had not even passed training by the time Harvest happened. I'm sorry, but I don't think it's going to work out very well. Again, I strongly recommend using the "Alternate" banner so that you can do whatever you want. I don't want to keep having to explain the canon/non-canon nature of stories. Please consider the "Alt" template. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 12:08, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Im EM just wanted to say Hello. [[User:EliteMaster117|''E.M''